Hasta el infinito, segundo intento
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Decidí reescribir la historia donde Stan se tiene que tratando de salvar a su hermano del portal termina metido en un lio más grande del que se podría imaginar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta es la transcripción de un fic que había publicado antes, espero les guste.**

 **Lo vuelvo a escribir porque el primer intento había sido un solo capitulo y me dijeron que parecía como si estuviese apurada, cosa que era un poco cierto pero que en este caso no será porque tengo planeado tomarme mi tiempo y contar mejor las cosas.**

 **Hasta el infinito**

No había otra forma de enfrentarlo, nada estaba saliendo bien y si había algo de lo que Stan parecía ser siempre un aparente experto era en fracasar. Siempre había sido de esa forma pero antes tenía por lo menos la idea de que se iba a poder ir lejos con su hermano y que nadie lo iba a molestar, que iban a poder escapar juntos de todo aquello que los molestaba, como los bullys o incluso su padre que nunca parecía interesado en nada de los que hicieran.

La única vez que mostró algo de interés fue porque le prometieron que iba a poder ganar algo de plata con uno de ellos. Eso dolió en más de una manera pero en ese momento no le importó, era más importante el hecho de que su hermano se iba a alejar y seguramente no iba a volver a verlo en lo que le quedaba de vida porque nadie en su sano juicio volvería a Glass Shard Beach, las únicas personas que iban seguramente era porque pensaban que estaban en otro lugar o se habían perdido.

Después de que lo echaran de su casa por destruir sin querer el experimento de su hermano, las cosas no hicieron más que irse en picada. Nada de lo que él tratara le salía bien y siempre estaba en el borde de morirse de hambre pero una parte de él siempre soñaba con volver a ver a su hermano y que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran siempre.

Por eso fue que se emocionó cuando su hermano se quisiera reconectar con él, esa iba a ser seguramente la forma de poder reconectar con Ford pero como siempre, todo salió mal y después de una pelea con muchas cosas hirientes dichas entre los dos, Ford terminó siendo chupado por un portal raro, uno que se apagó en el momento en el que él pasara y que desde entonces no se volvió a prender no importara lo que hiciera y eso era más que frustrante.

Trató de buscar pistas por toda la casa pero solamente había algunas menciones de una persona a la que su hermano llamaba F y por mucho tiempo no consiguió nada.

Cuando se estaba por rendir encontró algo, el sujeto que había estado ayudando a su hermano se llamaba Fidelford Hadron McGucket, siempre había pensado que sus padres eran crueles por nombrarlo a él y a su hermano con nombres tan parecidos pero los de este tipo eran más crueles aun.

Después de juntar el suficiente coraje y aprovechando que lo pequeño que era el pueblo para poder preguntar dónde vivía a cualquier persona y que esta lo supiera, fue a un hotel de cuarta categoría donde esperaba poder encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

Lo que encontró era una persona que se notaba que no había dormido en mucho tiempo y cuando le preguntara por Stanford este simplemente dijo:

— No tengo idea de quién es y si no lo puedo recordar seguramente hay una buena razón para ello — dijo mientras que lo iba echando de la habitación sin dejarle decir mucho más.

— Eres la única persona que me puede ayudar — esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que le ayudara pero lo único que consiguió fue que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Habiendo tenido que descartar a la única persona que le habría podido ayudar se volvió a la casa habiendo perdido casi todas las esperanzas de poder lograr algo.

Lo raro fue que durante el trayecto a su casa no pudo evitar la sensación de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, le encantaría poder decir que no era paranoico pero después de años debiéndole plata a personas peligrosas se empieza a tener miedo de que dichas personas te estén siguiendo y eso en sí mismo es una especie de paranoia. Una que había esperado no tener más después de empezar a vivir una vida tranquila con su hermano.

Llego a la cabaña y fue directamente a su recién adquirido sillón donde se sentó esperando que de alguna forma se le fuese a ocurrir alguna idea que lo pudiera llegar a salvar.

Estuvo viendo la tele hasta que se quedara dormido y pudo soñar un momento en el que él y su hermano eran felices y todo estaba bien. Lamentablemente su hermano que lo estaba viendo como un niño, al igual que como estaba él se terminó transformando en su versión adolecente y lo empezara a insultar y después de la nada apareció su papá que lo estaba echando de la casa. Fue ese en el momento en el que se despertó exaltado y tuvo que ver para todos lados para saber dónde estaba para poder tranquilizarse.

Una vez que estuvo más tranquilo se fue al sótano donde siguió con su trabajo esperando poder hacer algo, cosa que no estaba logrando.

Había estado tan dormido que no había escuchado a la persona que estaba entrando al sótano e revisando todas las cosas que ahí había, una vez que esta persona juntara todo lo que necesitaba se fue pero no sin antes conseguirle una frazada que había por ahí tirada y taparlo con ella.

No entendió que fue lo que paso pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque se puso de nuevo manos a la obra.

Cuando subió noto que había un olor hermoso que llenaba la casa y cuando fue a la cocina vio que había una pila de hot cakes en la mesa esperándole. Eso era algo más que sospechoso pero con el hambre que tenía se dedicó a comer mirando para todos lados, como esperando que alguien lo invistiera aprovechando que estaba con la guardia baja pero por suerte nada paso, tampoco estaban envenenados porque no sintió ningún malestar después de comerlos.

Cosas raras de ese tipo estuvieron pasándole toda la semana y nunca pudo ver quién era la persona que estaba detrás de todo eso. Una parte de eso sabía que tenía que estar mucho más asustado pero no tenía pruebas de que fuera algo que le pudiera poner en peligro. Hasta había llegado a la ridícula conclusión de que podrían ser algunas de las criaturas del bosque, esas de las que se mencionaban en el diario de su hermano pero no tenía pruebas de nada.

Pero aparentemente había hecho mal en confiarse porque una vez mientras que estaba comiendo sintió como todo se le iba poniendo negro y la figura que lo estaba viendo desde un lugar escondido usando un método de camuflaje que lo hacía prácticamente invisible, lo dejos de usar, sacó de su bolsillo un aparato algo raro con el que creo una especie de portal y arrastrando a Stan pasaron los dos a tevés de él.

—Ya todo va a estar mejor Stan — le dijo la figura encapotada mientras que pasaban por el portal.

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La verdad es que no estoy muy convencida de seguir escribiendo, sé que esto no le importa pero la verdad es que soy una persona con baja autoestima y de Leo, esos que les gusta llamar la atención, así que cualquier tipo de critica será más que aceptada.**

 **Y con eso ya explicado, vamos al capítulo.**

 **Hasta el infinito 2**

Stan se sobresaltó bastante cuando se despertara, estaba en una habitación que no se parecía casi en nada a la suya, pero de una forma rara le hacía recordar a una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Fue con una mirada más profunda del lugar que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el estudio de su hermano, acostado en el sillón, cosa rara porque estaba más que seguro de que la había cerrado o tenía planeado cerrarla. Con tanto trabajo había veces en las que no estaba seguro de si había hecho algo o lo estaba simplemente planeando.

Otro cambio en el lugar era la increíble falta de polvo, Stan estaba más que seguro de que con su obsesión por traer a su hermano, la única parte que estaba limpia de la casa era la que le mostraba a los idiotas, digo clientes y eso era solo para mantenerlos impresionados y que de esa forma vaciaran con más ganas sus billeteras.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y la persona que había estado poblando sus sueños y más que una pesadilla estaba ahí parado con una bandeja sonriéndole, como si nada hubiera pasado y los dos estuvieran en Glass Shard Beach y Stan se hubiera ido de juerga la noche anterior, cosa que habría pasado alguna vez, en especial cuando estuviera saliendo con Carla. Claro que eso en ese momento no importaba, lo que importaba era tratar de entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Cómo era que su hermano estaba ahí y por qué no estaba enojado.

— ¿Estas bien, no hay nada que te duela? — mientras hablaba lo miraba como tratando de encontrar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba ese aire sereno con el que había entrado a la habitación.

Stan estaba demasiado shockeado para poder responderle y eso alertó un poco a su supuesto hermano.

— Si no puedes hablar pestañea una vez para si y dos para no — espero unos segundos para ver si sus palabras eran entendidas y volvió a habar — ¿Me puedes comprender?

Stan habiéndose recuperado un poco de la sorpresa pero no queriendo hacer el jueguito de los parpadeos simplemente le hablo.

— ¿Cómo es que volviste, por qué estás tan tranquilo? — no era que quisiera que estuviera enojado con él pero teniendo en cuenta cómo había actuado hacía no tanto, esa forma de comportarse no le parecía creíble.

— Nos acabamos de reunir y en este momento lo único que importa es que estés bien, de todo lo otro podremos hablar más adelante — respondió sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que incomodaba demasiado a Stan, esa no podía ser la misma persona que solo quería que agarrara un libro y se fuera a la mierda, había algo que no estaba bien y estaba más que decidido a saber que era.

Después fue como si recordara algo de golpe, negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

— Seguramente debes de estar famélico, déjame que te prepare algo rico — Stan había estado a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera pero Ford ya se había ido.

En el tiempo que estuvo solo revisó el lugar con la vista. Había algo mal con ese lugar pero no podía decir que era, sabía que era algo importante pero no lo podía notar.

Se había animado a salir de la cama cuando Ford volvió con una bandeja en las manos y lo convenció de que se sentara en la cama. La bandeja estaba llena de la comida que le gustaba a Stan. Una hermosa panceta con huevos fritos, un jugo de naranja que se notaba que era fresco pero no tenía nada de pulpa, unas tostadas y hasta algunos hot cakes que estaban con su miel de maple, era realmente un gran desayuno.

Stan se quedó mitrándolo, demasiado sorprendido como para poder comer, era demasiado, lo que se esperaba de un hotel de lujo.

— ¿Hay algo que no te guste? — preguntó Ford mirándolo expectante y no se atrevió a decirle nada que lo pudiera herir, era demasiado bueno lo que estaba pasándole y no tenía la más mínima intención de perderlo.

— Todo está perfecto, gracias — antes de empezar a comer y sorprenderse por lo bien que sabía todo. El Ford que él recordaba no era bueno en la cocina, siempre decía que eso no era ciencia de verdad, que podría vivir sin saber cocinar.

Le molesto bastante que se le quedara mirando mientras comiera pero la comida estaba demasiado buena como para ponerse a discutir con Ford sobre cómo lo miraba fijo, era molesto pero no algo que no pudiera ignorar. Bueno eso fue hasta que terminara de comer y Ford le sacara la bandeja con una sonrisa, esa que había tenido por la mayoría del tiempo.

— ¿Te gusto?

— Está todo muy bueno, hacía años que no comía algo así, no desde ma — eso hizo que Ford sonriera más, cosa que Stan no habría creído que fuera posible.

Irradiando felicidad se fue dejando a un más que confundido Stan en la cama pero eso no iba a quedarse de esa forma, Stan iba a hacer todo lo posible para descubrir que era lo que estaba mal.

Una vez que Ford se fuera, Stan fue al baño con ganas de poder despejar algunas de sus dudas y mientras que iba al baño vio que el pasillo por el que estaba caminando era demasiado diferente a lo que él recordaba, era como si fuera otra casa, muy pocas cosas estaban como él las recordaba.

Cuando salió del baño estaba su hermano esperándolo con esa sonrisa que tanto incomodaba a Stan.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte? — eso lo sorprendió y asustó tanto que se tuvo que alejar un paso de su hermano quién por suerte divina no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— No hace falta, estoy bien, solo tengo que ir a buscar mi ropa — iba a ir pero fue parado por Ford.

— Déjame que yo me encargue — no le dio tiempo a responder porque ya se había ido. No queriendo pensar mucho más en el tema se metió en el baño. El baño fue la pista que necesitaba para saber que no estaba en su casa, tenía que ser una réplica idéntica pero no era la suya. No tenía sentido lo que estaba pensando pero sumando todas las pistas no había forma de que fuera de otra forma.

Pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era bañarse y esperar a que Ford le llevara ropa, ya iba a revisar la casa cuando pudiera, cuando Ford lo dejara.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y perdonen que tarde tanto es que hace mucho que no escribo y me falta practica.**


End file.
